Gloria Pasqua Casny
Gloria Pasqua Casny is a hair stylist who worked as Assistant Hair Department Head for two years on and for three years on . Since she has been married to prop maker Chris Casny. Her work on Star Trek earned her two Emmy Award nominations and one Emmy Award for Outstanding Hairstyling for a Series: * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Norma Lee, Brian A. Tunstall, Rebecca De Morrio, Darlis Chefalo, Kathrine Gordon, Hazel Catmull, Ruby Ford, Louisa V. Anthony, Barbara Ronci, Suzan Bagdadi, and JoAnn Stafford-Chaney * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Norma Lee, Brian A. Tunstall, Rebecca De Morrio, Laura Connolly, Lauran Upshaw, Frank Fontaine, Tim Jones, Susan Zietlow-Maust, Angela Gurule, Gloria Ponce, Virginia Grobeson, and Linda Leiter Sharp * Emmy Award for the episode , shared with Michael Moore, Roma Goddard, Laura Connolly, and Cheri Ruff In addition, Pasqua Casny earned two more Emmy Award nominations for Outstanding Hairstyling in for the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode "Beer Bad", shared with Michael Moore, and for the television fantasy film Geppetto, shared with Judy Crown, Cheri Ruff, Shirley Dolle, and Francine Shermaine and won another Emmy Award in for the Mad Men episode "Shoot". In she was nominated for two Hollywood Makeup Artist and Hair Stylist Guild Awards for Best Period/ Best Contemporary Hair Styling – Television (For a Single Episode of a Regular Series – Sitcom, Drama or Daytime) for the Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes "Fool for Love" and "Restless", both shared with Michael Moore. Pasqua Casny started to work as hair stylist and make-up artist in the early '90s on projects such as the television special Coca Cola Pop Music Backstage Pass to Summer (1991), the fantasy film Charlie's Ghost Story (1994), the drama series Red Shoe Diaries (1993-1996), the television documentary Zoo-TV (1997), the thriller Suicide Kings (1997), the drama series Pacific Blue (1997-1998), the television movie The 119 (1997), the drama Boogie Nights (1997), and the comedy The Real Howard Spitz (1998). Between her work on Deep Space Nine and Enterprise Pasqua Casny was the hair designer for on the comedy Gaudi Afternoon (2001) and worked as a regular hair stylist on the fantasy series Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1999-2001). Following her work on Enterprise she was the hair department head of the television horror film Dark Shadows (2004, with make-up artists Steven E. Anderson, Todd McIntosh, and Andy Clement) and on the comedy series Scrubs (2004-2005). She worked as hair stylist on the television shows The 78th Annual Academy Awards (2006) and The 58th Annual Primetime Emmy Awards (2006), as background hair supervisor on the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006), as hair department head on the television thriller Demons (2007), and as hair department head on the Notes from the Underbelly pilot episode (2007), the fantasy sequel Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), and the on the western 3:10 to Yuma (2007). Following her work as hair department head on the first season of the drama series Mad Men in 2007 she worked as hair department head on the drama 21 (2008), the war drama Che: Part One (2008), the music drama The Soloist (2009), the comedy Repo Chick (2009, with hair stylist Jules Holdren and make-up artist Barney Burman), the crime drama The Informant! (2009), and the television comedy The Bridget Show (2009). She also worked as hair stylist on the television drama Skip Tracer (2008) and 's mystery thriller Angels & Demons (2009). More recently she was the hair department head on the science fiction film Battle: Los Angeles (2011, with hair stylist Jules Holdren and make-up artists Joel Harlow and Don Lanning) and on the drama Moneyball (2011). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * Resume at FindFilmWork.com Category:Makeup staff Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Emmy Award nominees